Superconducting circuits can be used in a variety of low energy technologies. For example, superconducting circuits can be constructed based on superconducting elements that exhibit quantum bits (“qubits”) such as certain circuits using the non-linear inductance of a Josephson junction to create atomic-like energy levels to perform quantum mechanical operations.